


Teardrop of Blue

by accursedbambina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Reader is a ghost, Sad, Teardrop of Blue, before kingsglaive and ffxv events, ghost - Freeform, ghost romance yaaasss, lunafreya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedbambina/pseuds/accursedbambina
Summary: Her engagement with Noctis was amazing news—but Luna was not entirely glad. She loved him, her heart raced for him but there was someone else she loved more.You.Warm passionate hands turned to ghostly fingers. Breath-stealing kisses now invisible clouds of cold air. A transparent body even Luna's embrace couldn't reach. All the Oracle had now was the memories of yourselves and a little gift to remember by.





	Teardrop of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-part story filled with sadness and broken hearts of our precious queen Lunafreya. 
> 
> I'm sorry!

It was all Luna could do to not give in to her tears because she knew you would be watching and she didn’t want to be seen like that by the one she loved most. For both nations to maintain peace, the imperial chancellor Ardyn Izunia had proposed the alliance between Lucis and Niflheim to be bound by the marriage of Prince Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya. The news at first sounded ridiculous, and it still was; Luna liked and cared deeply for Noctis, she should be happy she got to see him again but she was not entirely glad.

The former princess sat at the edge of her bed when a voice echoed. Luna raised her head as you materialized atop the stone pedestal before her bed. Her shoulders softened ever so slightly upon your manifestation.

You cocked your head. “You’re getting married. Why the pitiful face?”

Luna turned back to her lap, her hands clenched together. “A woman’s wedding is the greatest moment of her life. But this...this is not how I want it to be. It feels wrong, in more ways than one.”

She felt you gliding soundlessly over to the bed, your presence was the only company capable of filling her loneliness. “Gotta admit, it’s super rushed.” You made no dents nor movements on the sheets when you sat down next to her. “Or could it be Prince of Lucis isn’t good enough for you?” 

“You know it’s not that.” Luna couldn’t seem to bring herself to look at you. Her delicate fingers tightening on something in her hands. “My relationship with Noctis… it isn’t that simple. I wish it is. He’s a treasured friend, and yet my chest races for him. And soon we are to be wedded—without so much a reunion or a chance to realize our feelings.” Her small, bony fists shook, her voice trickled uncertainty. “I don’t even know what he thinks of it. Of me.”

“You like him, that much is real.” Luna finally met your eyes, your transparent form marred by the background behind you. “I’ve never met him or know what kind of person he is but I trust that he will love you, given what you’ve told me about him. He sounds like a pure and truthful man.” Your hand covered Luna’s, making the oracle loosen her grip on the hidden item. 

A sapphire gem necklace—the color of Luna’s sylleblossom garden. A gift you’d given her.

“I thought you stored this away. Or buried it with me. This gift was meant to make you smile.”

“I’m sorry,” Luna murmured. “It’s a precious present and I’m dulling it by weeping on it. This is the only thing I have that belonged to you. A keepsake that proves our memories were real. Our love was real.” She knew what you saw in her eyes because she saw them in yours too: yearning and sorrow.

“This won’t do,” you said softly. “A bride cannot sad cry. Especially not for her dead bygone lover. I want you to be happy, Luna. Your love for Noctis is true and genuine, I don’t want to be the obstacle of that. It makes me feel like I’m holding you back from loving someone else. Come.” 

Luna let you guide her from the bed to the mirror standing next to the window overlooking the vast nature washed in the late afternoon glow. Your gaze swept swiftly across the wedding dress on the mannequin as you floated down the marble steps, Luna noticed you trying not to pay any mind to it. She only saw herself in the reflection in the mirror—tear-visited eyes and the blues and grays of ache.

She remembered standing before this same looking glass in her newly tailored dress with your warm arms around her waist, catching each other’s gazes in the mirror. Luna loved when you both admired each other’s garments. And loved when the two of you twirled around the suite, swaying to the cadence of music. How the hem of her dress was a tad too long and she’d tripped forward, bringing you down to the floor with her. You’d cushioned her fall but it hadn’t stopped Luna from falling even deeper in love with you. It was on this very floor that you’d shared your first kiss, amid the spill of elegant fabrics and sunshine and music. You had fully captured her heart in a way no other prince charmings in fairytales could ever capture hearts. Not just with your gorgeous looks but also the burning way in which you had loved.

But then all of her hopes and dreams of a happy future with you were dashed into innumerable red shards when you died. Often she regretted to have ever let you go home that one night, even if you had to leave. If you had just stayed until sunrise then the daemons wouldn’t have gotten to you. Her entire universe had shattered like a rock striking a fragile glass made of ice when she heard of the report of your death. It was as if relentless claws had sprung from the hellish ground and pulled her into the black abyss where she’d thought she’d never escape from.

The blue gem necklace you’d given to her as a promise of eternal friendship and love now resting on her palm, glinting the sharp hues of blue, violet, and black in the late noon light.

“Put it on,” you said. “Let me see you wear it. The little thing always put me in a better mood every time I wore it. You should present it proudly, invoke their greatest shine, that’s the whole point when wearing jewelry.”

Luna fumbled with the tiny clasp before finally securing the thin silver chain around her neck. The sapphire glimmered confidently at the base of her throat, just above the crescent of her moon-and-star necklace. An instant rush of ease washed through her, soothing the tension from her muscles and mind as the teardrop pendant rested peacefully atop her skin, and she almost imagined it pulsed, like a tiny heartbeat.

A cool sensation as soft as a down feather glided down her neck as your ghostly finger traced her skin to the stone. It winked brighter as if sensing its former owner’s touch. You grinned. “Very pretty. You should don it on your wedding day. It brings out your heavenly eyes; which I love.”

You pressed your lips to her throat, then slowly feathering each kiss along the line of her graceful shoulder. Luna sucked in a soft gasp at the barely-there pressure of your nonexistent kisses. You spoke wispily near her ear, “I think I’m a little jealous. The necklace never accentuated any part of me as exquisitely as it does for you.”

“Maybe because it knew you were going to give it out to someone else. A proper treatment for a betrayer.”

Then a knock came at the door. “Lunafreya, are you in there?”

Ravus. Luna’s older brother.

Luna straightened herself before inviting her brother in. “Yes, come in.”

The minute he entered the room his hard eyes softened a fraction at the sight of his sister. Umbra and Pryna strutted in after him. “How are you doing?” he said.

Though his tone was tight and none too happy about her betrothal to Noctis he still regarded at her with a gaze full of warmth and care. And also a whisper of pity behind it all. She suspected it had to do with her being an Oracle. Ravus had never been fond of Noctis and his father Regis Lucis Caelum, not after what had happened twelve years ago when Niflheim laid siege on Tenebrae, in which the late Queen Sylva, died by the hand of an imperial general. Now Ravus was the high commander of said nation.

She nodded. “I feel better now, after some rest. I should appear presentable when I visit Lucis in several days.”

Ravus casted his eyes down and then looked around the chamber as if searching for another person in here before the blue gem caught his attention. “That necklace.”

“A present from me,” you chimed from beside Luna.

Ravus was the only one oblivious to you; no one can see you other than the Oracle and animals. Umbra and Pryna had always been able to sense your presence. They once barked in a frenzied state when you’d first manifested, and now they’d gotten used to your whimsical tendency to show up at capricious times.

Luna almost acknowledged you in front of him. “It was from Y/N. I just thought I could wear it as a wedding piece.”

He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and offered something else instead. “It suits you. Makes your eyes more blue.”

“What I said,” you agreed.

~

After Ravus left, Luna bent down to retrieve the notebook she’d been using to communicate with Noctis from Umbra.

_ Everything’s going fine. I’m glad we get to meet soon. How are you?, _ the message inside the page read.

_ Just like him _ , she smiled to herself. Noctis had always been a terse type; a boy of shy awkwardness. Even a decade hadn’t change that about him.

“He could at least add something to season up the sentiment. He’s your fiancé after all.” You peered at the note, a bored expression on your face at the bland missive.

“He never asked to be engaged to me. In honesty, I think he might even think this as foolish.”

You scowled. “That deplorable bastard chancellor. If I could interact with the living I would’ve tear that despicable smug of his into ribbons and use it as shoelaces. Unfortunately, I have no use for shoes now.”

Luna finished scribing her response in the notebook before turning back to you with a somber gaze. “I’ve been wanting to ask you. Why are you here? Why haven’t you ascend?”

You blinked. As the day dipped toward dusk the bluish cast of your spectral frame glowed more vividly. Then you spoke.

“Because you miss me. I want to keep you company.”

“If you don’t leave you will become a lost spirit. Trapped in this world where you no longer don’t belong in. And then you’ll slowly lose sense of what makes you  _ you. _ ”

You were quiet. Luna had no clue what you were thinking of right now. She waited for your response and when you spoke you sounded muted, “If that’s what you want, then I’ll do as you say. But promise me you’ll take care of yourself. Even if your duty is slowing draining away your life, I want you to still have the strength to put a smile on your face.”

The back of Luna’s eyes stung with unshed emotions. You continued, “I stayed because I miss you, too. I want to see you every second, every moment that exist in this plane of life. But if you tell me you’re ready to send me off, I’ll go.”

You brushed Luna’s wet cheek—diaphanous fingers passing through corporeal flesh but she felt it; palpable and not at the same time. She wanted to touch you so tragically. To feel your soft, warm skin on her fingertips. The numbing presses of your lips on hers. The fluttering vibrations she’d tasted on your mouth when you moaned. Her desires became impossibilities now.

Luna closed her eyes, willing the tears back but it was futile. They were already raining down her face in hot streams of glisten.

If ghosts could shed tears then she’d imagine you behind an ethereal veil of sparkling phantom dew.

“I’m willing to be a lost ghost for you. If it meant I could stay with you longer. You know I would.”

“And then slowly forgetting everything? Don’t be stupid.” Luna wiped her tears with her hands. “I love you. I love you too much to let you be that.”

“...Right.”

Luna leaned into your hand still resting insubstantially on her cheek. She wished she could kiss it, every fingertips. You stayed that way in timeless silence, each second as precious as every drop of blood of life. She touched the sapphire teardrop at her chest. “I will always keep this against my heart. You were the first person to ever make me feel so loved, so full, and so complete. The first person I’ve ever loved so heavily.”

You smiled. An innocent, gleeful smile. For a moment Luna thought your eyes sparked with a light of life as if you were still living. “I’m overjoyed to hear that. My heart belongs to you forevermore, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

This was the end in this world, Luna had come to terms with this reality. She believed that whenever one left a place they will be somewhere else. So you were never gone, merely living in a different place where eventually she will go there as well. “I will send you off.” She kissed you on the lips, tasting of air, sadness, and ghost. “Farewell and until we meet again, sweet Y/N.”

Your image began to waver, like gentle ripples singing above a quiet pond and growing ever more transparent. “Goodbye, lovely Luna.” And then you were gone, abandoning her with Pryna in the twilit room. She slid to the floor and let herself be swept away by cries and sorrows; mourning you in her heart.


End file.
